


9 3/4 heartbeats away

by bakayuni



Series: just be joyful (we're wizards!) [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Donghan is a cutiepie, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayuni/pseuds/bakayuni
Summary: All Donghan ever wanted to find was the right number of the platform.





	9 3/4 heartbeats away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristaooox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristaooox/gifts).



> This is for my bestfriend, who's a a very manic jbj enthusiast. It's really only 2/7 of the jbj, but since it's the pairing we both like, I hope you like it! I had fun writing this, too!!

He's just 9 3/4 heartbeats away.

They met on the station, like any other students. There wasn't anything conspicuous about it. If told like that, it seemed so typical. So easy to forget.

Donghan had been a clueless little 12-year old, with no way of knowing how to reach the right platform. His parents were of no help too, since they were just as ill-informed as he was. They scrambled around like that for a good half an hour (thank God they decided to come two hours early in advance), asking every staffs and conductors who either politely refute or just looked at them funny.

"There's no platform nine and three-quarters, son," all of them said. But there is, Donghan knows there is, definitely checked multiple times in his acceptance letter that he was to come to King's Cross Station, platform number nine and three-quarters. He wasn't the only one who saw the letter, his parents did, too. And Donghan couldn't go home without finding it, not after he finally convinced his parents that this is real, this is happening, mom, dad, I'm a wizard, I'm going to go to a wizarding school, please let me go, please let me attend—

"Oh, but there is, sir!"

And suddenly there was a figure standing in front of him. Donghan couldn't remember much about its appearance, other than the fact that it looked so huge compared to him (he's bigger than him now), so sturdy, so confident.

Donghan couldn't remember exactly how that backside looked like, but years after he graduated from that wizarding school ("Hogwarts," he smirked. "It's the world's best wizarding school! You're lucky to get in here—err, what's your name again?") he could still recite the words the boy uttered by heart.

"Not to you, maybe, no." He grinned, or at least Donghan thought he grinned. "Because for you, it's always gonna be just nine and three-quarters heartbeat away!"

It was honestly cheesy, and Donghan was pretty positive this guy was mocking the conductor, if the older man's reddening face was any indication. But before Donghan could speak, the guy grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"You, though, you're lucky! Here stood a guide for you so you won't get left behind!" Donghan was right about one thing; the guy really was grinning. "Now grip your luggage cart tightly and follow me, eh? Don't lag behind, cause I walk fast!"

It was all a blur after that, throngs of people buzzing in and out of his vision as Donghan's eyes solely focused on the back of the guy's neck. He could faintly hear his parents rushing to follow his hasty steps, and later Donghan would regret it a little that he didn't wait for his parents as he sat on the train's cushion, but now. But now, Donghan is so close, so close to that mysterious platform, that mysterious school, that mysterious _everything_ that he could barely contain his excitement.

He was barely able to halt his steps too, it seems, finding himself skidding to a stop too late as he slammed his nose onto the guy's back.

"Whoa, you okay, kiddo?" The guy asked, still with a sign of mirth in his voice. "Hold your horses there, the platform's ain't going nowhere!" He grinned, again. The only difference was that now, Donghan was faced with its impact fully.

And maybe Donghan really was a kid, maybe he hadn't seen many pretty sights in his meager childhood, but even as a kid, Donghan could've sworn that was the brightest smile someone ever wore on a face.

And because Donghan was a kid, he didn't say anything. He hoped his parents could arrive quickly, because even though this guy's smile was pretty and he just helped him, Donghan still didn't know him.

"The name's Taedong," the guy said. "Full name's Kim Taedong, and well, you'll find a lot of Kims in the school, but there's only one Kim Taedong, and that's me, okay?" He then extended his hand.

Donghan was raised to be a good and polite kid, so he accepted the guy's—Taedong's—handshake. "I—I'm a Kim too. Kim Donghan. It's Kim Donghan. My—my name." And he's embarrassed that he stuttered, wished this Taedong didn't notice, and if he did, really hoped the stranger wouldn't tease him about it like his former classmates.

Either Taedong really didn't notice or didn't care, because he only replied with a "You're a Kim too?? Man, I can't even count how many Kims we have now." He groaned, one of his hands coming up to rub half his face. Was it that bad that he's a Kim? Was it—was it unacceptable?

"But then again, this is good!" He suddenly said, arms held high like he was praying, though Donghan couldn't even begin to imagine why he'd be praying at a time like this. "More Kims, more brothers for me. You'll be my little brother from now on, alright? Just ask big bro anything, ok?" Donghan didn't even have to look to know that Taedong's smiling again.

By now, his parents had already caught up with him. It was probably not their intention, but with the way they quickly talked with Taedong—he thinks he heard a _please take care of our son_ in there—made it seem like Taedong's his nanny, or something. Maybe it was because of his earlier stunt, but somehow his parents already reaffirmed in their minds that this near stranger was his pseudo-caretaker. 

There was only half an hour left until departure when Donghan finished saying goodbyes to his parents. Not left with any options that included him not starting a conversation, he turned towards Taedong. "So, where's platform number nine and three-quarters," He paused hesitantly, "Big brother?"

Taedong's resounding grin was blinding, to say the least. "We'll be there before you can even blink, kiddo." He said, as he grabbed Donghan's shoulders. 

"It's only 9 3/4 heartbeats away, after all." 

And then he pushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys believe this is the 1st taedonghan fic to exist here? No, neither can I.
> 
> This may or may not continue, depending on my motivation to write... Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Feedbacks, kudos, and comments are all appreciated!
> 
> Edit: now part of a series, and translated to Vietnamese here https://taedonghanvn.wordpress.com/2017/07/17/transfic-9¾-heartbeats-away/


End file.
